


Those Enchanting Eyes

by 2009190801



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Pole Dancing, There's no Hunchback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2009190801/pseuds/2009190801
Summary: Jiang Cheng has always hated those people. They slaughtered his parents, causing him and his siblings to become orphans. Jiang Cheng wants revenge, but at what price?Lan Huan is tired. The law is not fair, but he can't  do anything. When he is ordered to drag an innocent man to prison, he protests, but it falls on deaf ears. Would he take action? What are those feelings that bloom for the man with enchanting blue eyes?
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 39
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm back with another XiCheng fanfic! This time it's an au similar to the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Obviously there'll be some differences, including the most prominent one being no Hunchback ><  
The similarities would include a creepy rapey dude.
> 
> Yeah, that being said, please heed the tags, there will be content that might be a trigger for some people, so keep safe <3

He pushes past leaves that were weighed down by shining dew. The morning sun cast its gleaming rays over the field, pale light glinting and shining, bathing the place with a golden hue. 

A figure stands in the distance, looking ethereal in the warm glow. The man had locks of dark, unruly hair tumbling around his shoulders, ending at his waist. Glittering bands encircled his delicate wrist, flickering as the light touches it. Violet cloth wraps around his lithe body in various shades, fluttering merrily in the gentle breeze. The man is elegant, each movement confident and proficient. 

The man was hanging up some clothes of vivid bright colours, arms brushing the clothes straight lovingly. 

Lan Huan is sorry to disturb the quiet of the morning. He steps into the clearing, careful to keep quiet and not alarm the other. His white robes indicated his position as an enemy of the people that lived there, including that man. 

As if sensing his presence, the man whips around. Lan Huan's eyes meet stormy blue and he sees those eyes widen in comprehension, then sharpen in hostility. 

"If it isn't one of you. What are you doing here?" A deep timbre voice rings out, words biting and laced with unfriendliness. 

Lan Huan bows, noting the flicker of surprise on the man's face. "I am here to investigate a case of stolen property." He schools his face into a partial smile, hoping to show that he had no ill intentions. "Are you their leader?" 

The man inclines his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "What about stolen property?" Then, he rolls his eyes, scoffing, "It's just like those whining idiots to blame everything on us when they're the ones who misplaced their shit." 

Lan Huan blinks at the expletive. This man certainly didn't seem to like outsiders, so he would have to tread carefully. "It's the judge that demanded an investigation." When that man had ordered Lan Huan to meet him, the crimson eyes were burning with barely restrained fury. Barking orders at Lan Huan to drag the dogs to prison, voice harsh and cruel with rage. 

The man flinches, stepping away from him. Lan Huan could see the fear in his captivating eyes before it was drawn back and replaced by steely determination. He brushes the thick locks of dark hair out of his vibrant eyes, prompting a gentle sound of jingling from the gold bangles around his wrists. 

"Get on with it then." The enchanting man all but snarls, striding away to the place of his dwelling. 

Lan Huan follows, his footsteps unsure. He is brought to a caravan. There were multiple brightly coloured drapes hanging from the top, along with the sweet, light scent of lotus flowers that trailed from the inside. The man pulls up a sheet of hanging, soft fabric, revealing a small entrance. 

As both of them duck into the tiny caravan, Lan Huan is in awe at the difference of their living quarters. He blinks, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Through a crack in the window that was draped with a long cloth, sunlight peeks through. Various knick-knacks adorn the small space, with a dark imposing grandfather clock at the corner. Between a tiny table and desk, a bunk bed is shoved at the back, with various outfits strewn about. 

The man gestures at the room, a deep frown on his face. "Go on, you can search it."

Lan Huan hesitates. There was a reason why Judge Wen was so determined to drag this man to prison. The man didn't seem to be a criminal, so why? "No, it's fine, I'll just tell the judge that I couldn't find anything incriminating." 

The man tilts his head at Lan Huan, raising an eyebrow. "You're a Lan, right?" 

"Yes, my name is Lan Huan." 

"Hmmph."

The man eyes him critically, lips pursed. He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by a black figure being flung at him, with loud pitiful wails. The man grimaces, trying to fend off the flailing man. 

"Jiang Cheng, A-jie kicked me out of the house!" 

So that man's name was Jiang Cheng. It suited him, Lan Huan thinks that it was what he would have thought the man's name to be. The newcomer goes quiet as he sees Lan Huan in the caravan. Curious grey eyes meet warm golden eyes.

"Are you Lan Zhan's older brother? You look just like him!" The happy voice pipes up and a beaming smile is seen. 

"You know Lan Zhan?" Lan Huan is surprised, but coming to think of it, A-zhan's demeanor had seemed brighter than usual, with a tiny crinkle around the eyes that surprised had him. Perhaps this man was the answer to his question. 

"We met when I was performing in town!" The man chirps, his grey eyes lighting up. 

The performances, of course. They were known for their eye-catching, lively displays. The townsfolk would gather at the square to watch them perform. Some whispered that they were shameless, some said their displays were...provoking, to say the least. But nothing beat the final act. The rumours were rampant, a lovely figure, brilliant blue eyes lined with kohl, the graceful silhouette twisting and dipping. 

Bursts of powder, light silk and the chiming of the bangles that they wore. It was a stunning display, one guaranteed to make anyone stop and stare. The lithe and strong bodies, along with the heavy gaze had brought in cheers and glittering coins. The Yunmeng trio, they were called. 

"Do you perform too?" Lan Huan asks, curiosity getting better of him. He looks at the man, Jiang Cheng, and wonders what act he would put up. 

"He's the star of the show!" The grey-eyed man grins, clapping a sour-looking Jiang Cheng on the back. "You should see him in action! We'll be performing in two days at the square!" 

Lan Huan smiles. A chance to see him perform? He wouldn't miss it for the world. 

"I'll be there," He promises. 

______________________________________________________

Jiang Cheng stares at the disappearing figure. He turns to see a grinning face. Scowling, he raises his hand to give him a good pinch when the other cries out in faux alarm, scampering away from him. Huffing, he glares at the other. 

"What? I was just giving you an opportunity to show off your skills!" Wei Ying says, his tone injured. 

The Lan enforcement officers were a different breed from the soldiers that plagued the town. They were usually righteous, kind and well-mannered, going out of their way to help anyone in need. Jiang Cheng didn’t have anything against them. He just didn't trust anyone who wasn't his people, he was their leader, and they came first. 

_It was better to be safe than sorry. _

His brother's grin melts away. "What did he want with you? I saw him approaching you in the field." Creases line his brow, his face apprehensive. 

Jiang Cheng hears the unspoken question. 

_Are you alright? _

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jiang Cheng sighs. "Wen Ruohan is after me." Again. He adds silently. The tendrils of fear creep into his heart, making his breathing harsh and shallow. The last encounter he had with the crazed and corrupt judge had shaken him badly. He still remembered the leer, the greedy hands that were so eager to take. 

Wei Ying drapes his arms around his waist, hugging him from the back. Their similar height made it easier for him to comfort Jiang Cheng. 

"Don't worry, I'll go with you anywhere you go," his brother whispers in his ears, the soft breath tickling his right ear. Jiang Cheng nods mutely, his throat clogging up. His clenched fists slowly relax and his body slumps, tension bleeding out of him. Lulled by his brother's steady heartbeat, Jiang Cheng allows himself to be comforted. 

Everything would be alright as long as they were together. 

______________________________________________________

The town is noisy, bustling with all sorts of people. Loud voices and raucous calls filled the air, along with the dull-colored clothes they all wore, indicating their lower social class. People were bargaining over prices, shaking their fists at a particularly unreasonable vendor. Various noises of animals could also be heard, along with the lively laughter of young children. 

Lan Huan steps into the busy street, feeling out of place in his pristine white robes. He makes his way to the square, being careful to dodge the occasional shrieking child and the horse hooves. He frowns, it was a hot day, with the sun boring down on the land mercilessly. He slips into the shade to escape the burning heat. 

As he reaches the square, he sees A-zhan in the middle of the area, back resolutely turned to him, and seemingly unaware of the blistering heat that burned down on him. Feeling his brows climb into his hairline, he glides up to his younger brother, making sure that his approach was quiet-

"A-Zhan!" His brother whips around to face him. A crease forms at his brow. What are you doing here, he says. "Are you waiting for a certain someone? Someone with grey eyes, perhaps?" 

A-Zhan's ears tint red. He turns away from Lan Huan, opting to ignore him. Lan Huan resists the urge to coo at his baby brother, but it wouldn't do to get him all embarrassed now, would it? 

Then, there was a rickety square-shaped box heading towards them. It stops right in front of them both. There is a pause, before the box unfolds, revealing a worn wooden platform. Another box arrives, then yet another. All the boxes are joined together, forming a large stage. Then, a different box rolls up, this time pulled by horses, who snort and toss their heads eagerly. 

There was already a crowd forming, this was the famous trio that was going to perform! The box spreads open, revealing the interior of a pink lotus flower in it. Inside, was a lovely maiden, her hair long and flowing, as she lay, curled up, in the box. She gets to her knees, revealing the top half of her face. She had large eyes, impossible delicacy and flower beauty. 

A hush falls over the crowd. Someone near the stage begins to play music. The instrument was nothing like Lan Huan had heard before, soft trilling notes that gradually climbed higher. The woman stands up, a cloth still covering her face, she puts her hands in her mouth, blowing a sharp whistle. 

A swing whizzes from nowhere, rushing at the woman. She stills, before- Oh! She was the acrobat! High in the air, she waves at the stunned crowd, her slender frame on the swing. Smiling gently, she lowers herself from the seat, leaving only her hands to grab the rope. Another swing appears in the opposite direction of the one carrying the elegant woman. 

She let's go. Falling, she twists gracefully in the air, before her hand grasps hold of the second swing, waving merrily as her whole body was suspended in midair. Lan Huan is amazed by the feats of this tiny woman, whose flower beauty and impossible delicacy made the wide-eyed audience gasp at the daring deeds of the act. 

As the act nears the end, the woman beams, before using her legs to gain momentum and increase the speed of the swing. She then leaps, her body falling. Cries of shock and fear comes from the people surrounding Lan Huan. He stares, transfixed, waiting for something to happen. She somersaults, twists and falls into the arms of a grinning grey-eyed man. 

The crowd goes wild with applause. Bronze, silver and even gold coins were thrown on the stage, to which the duo responded by bowing deeply. The woman disappears after another swing whizzes towards her, to which she grabs it and disappears as she soars into the sky. 

The grey-eyed man grins, his eyes lined with dark kohl, making them more pronounced. Fluttering robes of black and blood-red were wrapped around his lean figure. 

He brings up a clenched fist, opening it to reveal a small, bright, crimson flame. The smile grows wider, revealing a set of gleaming white teeth. He puts the flame into his mouth and pretends to swallow it. Putting his empty palms up, he winks. Puffing out his cheeks, he shoots a stream of blazing fire into the sky. 

A dark violet cloth floats down. The man blows flame at it, burning a hole in the cloth. He dashes off, doing cartwheels. Grinning brightly, he flips and starts walking on his hands. Carelessly, flame shoots out from the man's mouth, singeing the cloth that was drifting down. As he finishes, a pattern of a nine petaled lotus was seen on the cloth. 

The crowd cheers, waving admiring hands at the man, who bows, still with the same charming grin on his handsome face. He turns to look at Lan Huan's direction and gives a wink. Stifling a smile, Lan Huan sees A-Zhan's ears turn red again. 

Meanwhile, there was a snort and loud shouts of "Get out of the way!" from the burly soldiers that donned red. A man dismounts a huge black horse, making his way up to a platform where a chair was set for him. Judge Wen sits, his eyes calculating and cold, scoffing as he sees the grey-eyed man's glare directed at him. 

Then, another flame blazes in the man's hands. Smirking, he sets the wooden platform alight. The fire spreads swiftly, a hungry beast devouring the wood. Cries of alarm ring out as everyone stares, transfixed. As the flame burns brighter, the man waves, and disappears, melting away with the flames. 

"Where did he go?" 

"What happened?" 

"This is amazing!" 

The flames die down along with the crowd's chatter and they wait expectantly for the final act. Lan Huan realises that the stage was also made of metal, with wood at the top for the act. As the flames decrease in height, there was the nine petaled lotus cloth on the floor, amazingly unsinged. A small object drops from a height, exploding in a shower of purple dust as it hits the stage. Coughing from the dust, a slim figure could be made out in the center of the stage. 

Loose purple cloths of various shades are draped around his body, clinging to his waist and flaring at the ankles. Gleaming gold bangles adorn his slender wrists, hoops of gold twinkle at his ears. The dark blue eyes, made seductive by the onyx kohl. The man smirks, pulling a pole from his clothes. 

The pole doesn't seem to end, stretching until it is the length of a few horses. The man-Jiang Cheng, puts the pole upright in the middle of the stage. His face holds no smile, no trace of any expression. With focused eyes. He places two hands lightly on the pole. 

A graceful leg hooks onto the pole and with one leg on the ground, Jiang Cheng twists around the pole. He is lifted off the stage, legs flexing as he twists and turns in the air, each time moving higher up the pole. One leg is placed on the pole, over his head. He twirls gracefully, the muscles of his arms flexing as he arches his back, body hanging in mid-air as the legs are positioned in the shape of a "Z". Grasping the pole, he extends his legs into a split, with both legs over his head.

Around him, Lan Huan could hear whispers break out around him.

"Oh my god!" 

"What kind of act is this?" 

"It's so sensual, he definitely isn't hard on the eyes."

Deep blue eyes bore into Lan Huan's and Jiang Cheng smirks, a shark-like half-grin forming on his face as he elegantly arches his back as he winds around the pole, the slender arc of his neck showing. 

Lan Huan blinks, surprised at the daring of the other man. It was definitely admirable, the effort that it took to train up to be able to perform an act like this was immense. The dedication and focus to achieve such a spell-binding performance was also not something to be looked down on. 

The crowd watches, enraptured by the ease which Jiang Cheng manoeuvres on the pole, body twisting, turning and exceeding the limits of what they thought the body could do. The lovely curve of his back, the rippling muscles, boosted the appeal of the act. 

"What a disgusting display." Lan Huan hears a sneer from behind him. 

He turns, seeing the glower on Judge Wen's face. As if hearing it, Jiang Cheng's head snaps up, his eyes glaring holes into Judge Wen. Sensually, he runs a hand down his neck, the other holding on firmly onto the pole. 

Judge Wen's lips curl into a sneer, the crimson eyes hard and flinty. However, Lan Huan could see a hint of amusement in those frightening eyes. It sent a shiver of foreboding down his spine. 

Jiang Cheng descends from the pole, flipping and somersaulting as he lands lightly on his two feet. Confetti rains on the crowd, signaling the end of the performance. He bows at the loud cheers that were directed at him, he catches Lan Huan's eye, before arching an eyebrow and giving a nod. He raises his hand and flings a small object onto the ground, disappearing in a cloud of purple dust. 

______________________________________________________

Jiang Cheng sighs, running a hand through his hair. The look in Judge Wen's eye had unsettled him. 

He buries his face in his hands, trying to organise his thoughts. The source had informed him. It was Judge Wen that had killed his parents. The ruthless man had dragged them into the cold prison, accusing them of stealing his belongings. His parents, proud and refusing to admit their guilt, were subjected to horrendous torture until they died of their injuries. 

He remembered the days which he and his siblings had hid in an abandoned house, shivering from the harsh winter chill. Wishing and waiting for their parents to come back. As the days went by, their meagre supply of food had started to run out, and they nearly freezing to death. That was until the Gypsies stumbled upon them. He remembered how he and his siblings were gently carried, stiff and blue-lipped, into a warm caravan where he was nursed back to health and adopted by the community. Ever since then, he swore himself to be one of them. 

Jiang Cheng wanted something. He wanted revenge, he wanted Judge Wen to pay for what he'd done. 

It was too bad that whenever the man glares at him, Jiang Cheng would feel his body tense, his heart race as if trying to beat out of his chest. Cold shivers would creep down his spine, along with goosebumps forming and a wave of unease crashing over him. 

Judge Wen had his eye on Jiang Cheng. It wouldn't be wise to bait him directly. He had to bide his time, waiting for the right chance to strike. After all, what use would he be if he got caught and clapped in prison even before he attempted anything? Patience was the key here. 

He thought back to the encounter with the Lan enforcement officer. Lan Huan, he recalls. The man had been soft-spoken and kind, the warm golden eyes that had made him feel as if he was basking in the sun's rays-

He slaps himself. _Focus._ Right, a plan for revenge, there was no time to moon over handsome law enforcement officials. Gazing out at the field, Jiang Cheng sighs again.


	2. Topsy Turvy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Festival of Fools~
> 
> Credits: song lyrics not by me, by Disney and Alan Menken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm alive, just barely :p  
I'm sorry to have taken so long to update this fic, but I've kinda been burnt out lately ><
> 
> Uh so I present the Lan Xichen himbo agenda. Lemme know if he's himboish enough lol
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was dark. 

Elaborately carved stone pillars stretched through the dim hallway while torches flickered in their stands, casting a harsh orange glow. Gentle daylight was snuffed out by the heavy velvet drapes over the glass windows. 

Gleeful eyes gazed down at them.

The only thing that gave away what Lan Zhan was feeling right now was the nervous twitch of his fingers. His body was lowered, head bowed and eyes averted, albeit resentfully to the man who glared down at them with an arrogant tilt of his head.

Lan Zhan sneaks a look at his older brother. Lan Huan looked impassive at first glance, but if one looked closely, they could spot the tiny downturn of his lips. Looking at his fellow white-clothed officials, Lan Zhan could see the various expressions of shock, anger, and disgust. All carefully concealed between masks of indifference.

"Chief official. You will bring those savages in."

The man's eyes are narrowed, his voice harsh and commanding, ringing in the hall of the stone building. A sneer curls the corner of the thin lips, in his right hand, he casually twirls a gleaming, paper-thin blade around.

Lan Zhan sees his brother hesitate. Surely he wouldn't-?

"With all respect, your honour, on what grounds am I supposed to arrest them for?" His brother's tone is cool, polite even, but Lan Zhan could hear the strain in it, the building anger mounting behind that calm exterior.

"I don't care what grounds. They're savages. Lower than dogs." A sinister glint makes the man's eyes sparkle. "Or...do you disagree?" 

The tension grows thicker in the air. All of the Lan officials knew what that man was capable of, and he was not to be taken lightly. 

"It needs to be justified. I need to provide a reason, or how would the people react?" His brother says, chin jutting out. Lan Zhan tenses. His brother was putting himself in danger by daring to refute the Judge's word. There was also a hidden threat in his words, to which the judge would not take kindly to.

Lan Zhan curls his fist, nails digging into his palms.

As much as it'll hurt him to have to haul innocents to prison to undoubtedly be tortured and killed, Lan Zhan wouldn't be able to live without his brother. It would hurt him greatly too, to have to arrest Wei Ying. The other man had wormed his way into his heart and didn't seem to be going anywhere. Either way, there was no winning in this situation. 

Lan Zhan is unprepared for the smirk that grows on the judge's lips. The crimson eyes flare in cold fury, gleaming with promise. 

"Arrest them for attempting a coup." 

Lan Zhan's blood runs cold. 

"Brother."

"A-Zhan." 

Lan Huan sighs, bringing a hand to rub at his face. What was he supposed to do? It went against his conscience to commit such a horrible act. Not to mention, he knew that once the people he was ordered to arrest were under Judge Wen's care, they would undoubtedly suffer a horrible death. 

Lan Huan wasn't naive enough to think that they would ever escape the prison. Maybe they would, but they would be wheeled in carts to dump their corpses into pits. He wouldn't do it, he couldn't do it. But if he didn't, there would be consequences. Lan Huan was no coward, but in this situation, he would not be the only one punished. 

Death would be a mercy as compared to the punishment he would receive.

The word punishment was a massive understatement.

Tales of beheading after months of torture were rampant. 

The next most popular rumor of what the Judge would do to those that defied him was to put them in a box full of rusty nails for a week. Then impale the unfortunate soul with a spear.

But the most popular tale was that hundreds of live rats would be set on the prisoner. To die a horrific death by being eaten alive by rats, of course.

Whatever the punishment was, Lan Huan did not want to find out.

He turns to his brother. "Tell me, what would you do?" He turns away and starts pacing like a trapped animal. "People will die. I can't let our people suffer, nor can I commit such an evil act." 

White knuckled fists greet him as he faces his brother. "I...do not know." Lan Zhan says gravely, his eyes conflicted.

Then an idea strikes Lan Huan. It sets his mind alight with a burning flame, makes his heart race like a galloping horse set free. He trembles. A small, slight smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. Leaning into A-Zhan's shoulder, he starts to whisper.

______________________________________________________

"Jiang Cheng." 

"What is it again Wei-oh it's you."

He whips around to face the unwelcome guest. Liquid gold eyes gaze into his own, a crinkle of amusement curving them into slim crescents. 

"I take it that my presence isn't expected." A dazzling beam almost blinds Jiang Cheng, who immediately refrains from screwing his eyes up and cursing in the man's face.

"Are you here to arrest me?" His eyes dart down the officer's smiling, pleasant face and down to the slim waist, and noticed a sword at the man's side. He tenses, because if the man-Lan Huan was here to take him away, he sure wasn't going without a fight.

"Oh heavens, no!" Lan Huan exclaims startled, guileless golden eyes widening. He waves his hands around wildly, gesturing to the open space around them. "I would have brought reinforcements if I was arresting someone."

Jiang Cheng just stares at the still smiling man-didn't his facial muscles ache from smiling endlessly? 

Then he sighs. "You're attracting attention. If this visit was supposed to be secret..." Placing a hand on Lan Huan's shoulder and using the other to cup his face, he leans into the other man's space and hisses. "...you failed."

"He's in the bush at your right-about 50 feet away." Lan Huan, to his surprise, just smiles knowingly at him as he whispers back in Jiang Cheng's ear.

"I think you have something in your eye." The captivating pale eyes bore into his and the handsome face inches closer to his own, an amused smile curling the edges of his gorgeous lips. "My mistake. It was just a sparkle." 

Then the damned handsome man winked. He fucking winked! 

Jiang Cheng glares and curses the fire rising in his cheeks because what was that supposed to mean?! "What the hell-" 

Then large hands grip his waist, trailing down the curve of his back and landing just shy his butt. Jiang Cheng blushes so hard that he's certain that he would pass out from how hot he feels. He opens his mouth to shriek something-anything in the other's face. Preferably get your hands off me right fucking now to the insufferable man who was <s>attractively</s> annoyingly confident. 

Then Lan Huan's hands delve into the tiny silt of his flowing clothes that hides his dagger. How did he even know-?

"Trust me." Lan Huan whispers in his ear, smile apparent in his voice. Then the other tugs both of his wrists, which were connected to palms placed flat against the broad chest. He falls into the other, the bigger stature of Lan Huan enveloping him. 

A blur of glittering metal whizzes past the corner of his eyes. He hears a yell of pain that cuts off abruptly to an eerie silence. 

"I don't suppose you'll have a good place to dump the body, do you?" 

He smacks both hands into his face. 

"Jiang Cheng?"

"Right...this way."

Lan Huan glides to the bushes, robes flowing elegantly as he tugs the corpse from the bush without so much as a hair out of place. The dagger is removed with a practiced motion and Jiang Cheng admires how Lan Huan does not have a single spot of blood on his snow-white robes. 

Lan Huan removes a cloth from his sleeve and wipes the dagger clean and hands the dagger to him. 

"There's a woman who takes care of these things." Jiang Cheng says. "She won't leave any evidence." He adds, albeit unnecessarily.

"Of course." Lan Huan nods agreeably. "I'll leave it here then?" 

Jiang Cheng nods, and motions for Lan Huan to follow him. He leads the officer to his caravan before yelling for Madam Roma. "Madame, goodies at 50." He tells the beady-eyed lady. "Please tell my sister and idiot brother to come to my caravan now." A fine, arched brow is his reply. At something in his face, she nods sharply to him before limping away.

Lan Huan is seated on his rickety old stool, the jutting curves of the dark oak barely visible between the man's impossibly long legs. He leans against the window, violet drapes blocking out the sunlight and casting dark shadows in the cozy space. 

He resists the urge to look at the other's beautiful face. 

He fails.

Damnit! He needed to have some dignity, or at least seem like he had some dignity. He couldn't be as shameless as his idiot brother.

Said man sits regally, back straight and posture flawless. His head of dark velvet shone softly. Almost as soft as the serene expression on his face, dazzling in a wonderfully gentle way. With such beauty, Jiang Cheng finds himself woefully inadequate.

"A-Cheng? You needed us?" Shijie's soft, sweet voice called. Her head of lovely curls peeked into the caravan. Huge doe eyes widened as she caught sight of the Lan officer and Wei Ying's mumbling could be heard outside as she stepped in. His brother burst into the caravan, hair wild and eyes darting around. At the sight of Lan Huan though, he relaxes and offers a slightly strained smile.

"A-jie, Wei Wuxian, please sit. This Lan officer has something to tell us." 

"Judge Wen ordered me to arrest your people for starting a coup." Lan Huan states, no trace of a smile on his face.

Shijie goes sheet-white and her hands grip onto Wei Ying. His brother twists his hands, grey eyes alight with what Jiang Cheng recognised as despair and frustration. He comes back to himself as a large warm palm covers his own tightly clenched fist. 

"Are you alright?" Lan Huan asks.

"I'm fine." He snaps. 

A sense of dread crawls up his spine and makes him break into a cold sweat. Judge Wen, the murderer of his parents is after his people.

"Why did you tell us this? I imagine that the judge would not take kindly to this if he found out." Shijie blinks, her dark eyes roaming over Lan Huan searchingly. "I take it that you have a plan?" She smiles, although her face remains pale.

"I abhor the judge's cruelty. He is self-righteous and arrogant. I won't let him use me to harm innocents." Lan Huan frowns. His previously rigid posture slumps a little and he stares at his feet. "I can't."

"Haven't you law enforcement officers already threw a good many of our people into jail?" Shijie interjects, her eyes hardening. "They were innocent as well."

"No, it wasn't us Lan officers. It was the judge's personal Wen soldiers." Lan Huan replies softly. "Our job is to investigate and look for evidence for people whom the judge has condemned." He sighs. "Even if I told the judge that the people were innocent, he would still arrest them." 

"Oh." Wei Ying utters. "That's why they're always wearing white." 

"Yes." Lan Huan sighs. "And we-I cannot do anything to stop him."

"So you need our help." Jiang Cheng scowls at Lan Huan. Said man brightens up considerably, one would think that lives weren't on the line with how cheerful he looked. 

"Yes." At this point, that's all the other man seemed to be saying.

With one irritated toss of his head like a horse, he tugs on the bangs that fell across his face and obstructed his vision. "Well, we do have some ideas." Jiang Cheng shrugs nonchalantly, nodding at his brother and sister. 

"I'm all ears." Then the damned blinding smile again. 

Jiang Cheng swears mentally.

______________________________________________________

Lan Huan blinks, his dark eyes adjusting in the blinding glare of the sun. Jiang Cheng follows him, his pink lips pursed in a frown as he catches the other's eye. 

"Yes?" He smiles.

"Why do you smile so much?" Jiang Cheng grumbles, shading his eyes with a slender hand. "It's...unsettling."

"I like to look at pretty things." Lan Huan allows his eyes to roam over the purple clothed man exaggeratedly. Then, he feels his lips soften from a smirk into a soft smile. "You walk with such determination and look like you can take over the world. Don't you think it's something to smile at?" 

Jiang Cheng scowls fiercely at him and crosses his arms. "Don't say things you don't mean." He hisses. A faint blush taints his lovely cheekbones. 

"I swear I meant every word." Lan Huan smiles reassuringly. At the other's skeptical lift of a dark brow, his smile widens. "I swear on my life."

The other just huffs before striding off, the gentle jingle of golden bracelets on his arms following him. Lan Huan takes a few moments to admire the beauty of the man before him before hurrying after the fiery man. 

"Where are we going?" 

"You mean where am I going?" Narrowed eyes bore into his. His expression eases into one of resignation at what he sees in Lan Huan's face. (He's quite sure he's pouting, staring in disappointment at Jiang Cheng) "The Festival of Fools. In town." He sighs. 

"It's today?" Lan Huan exclaims. That meant that time was running out. Fast. 

Blood-red eyes flashed in his mind. "One week. Captain. One week. You have one week to arrest them all. Or I will have to take matters into my own hands."

Then the terrifying monster smirked. "Don't forget the pole-dancing slut."

"-Huan." Jiang Cheng waves a hand in front of his face. His brows are knitted together, forehead creased. 

"Yes?" Lan Huan relishes how his name sounds from the other's mouth. It wasn't an easy feat to convince Jiang Cheng to call him by his name, instead of his cold, cutting title. Or just 'Officer'.

"But Jiang Cheng," he had argued. "We're allies, shouldn't you at least address me by my name?" Followed by an obnoxious fluttering of lashes that he couldn't resist. Wei Ying's snickers and Jiang Yanli's giggles only served to encourage him. The sputtering man had then conceded defeat, then fixed him with a baleful glare with a flushed face. 

"You didn't answer my question." Jiang Cheng says blandly. At Lan Huan's lost look, he sighs. "Don't you attend the Festival of Fools?" 

"Not exactly, I'm usually there on guard duty." Lan Huan replies slowly. _To arrest who Judge Wen deems as freaks_ went unsaid. 

Jiang Cheng's enchanting eyes flicker. Looking away from Lan Huan, he gazes skyward. "People are people. No matter their appearance, everyone is equal. I don't see why there is so much fear because one is simply different." Those intense eyes gaze into his. "Do you feel the same way?" 

"I...I haven't thought of that." Lan Huan admits, averting his eyes. "I only wanted to do my job and make my uncle proud." He lifts his head. "But I think I understand now, after getting to know you." Instead of what Lan Huan expected to see in the gaze, scorn or perhaps disdain, becaus_e how could he be so naive?_ He saw acceptance. 

"I'm glad." Jiang Cheng murmurs, as his lips quirk endearingly into the most beautiful smile that Lan Huan had ever seen in his whole life. 

He wants to savour it, savour how lovely and gorgeous Jiang Cheng looks, with his unruly jet-black hair tumbling past his shoulders. His sharp features and toned body. But Lan Huan's breath is taken away by the smile. It was soft, awkward and made the other's face light up in the best way possible. 

Like a fool, he beams back until the other drops his gaze to fidget.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get going then." Is the snippy answer to his beam. 

The air between them is decidedly less awkward and more warm. 

As they reach the town, there seems to be an explosion of noise all at once. Screams, cries, cheers, all ringing through the village. Then singing. "Come one, come all-" A booming voice calls out. 

"Come and join the Feast of...Fools!" 

They hurry towards the town square. The streets are lined with people, young, old, male, female. Peasants and noblemen, draped in their varying clothes. Dull coloured clothes for the peasants and intricate fabrics for the nobles.

"It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest!"

There is a great cheering, and Wei Ying comes up, a huge grin spread over his face, looking larger than life, literally. He strides towards them, waving cheerfully to the crowd, who part for the tall stilt walker. 

"A-Cheng!" He yells and blows them a kiss. Lan Huan sees Jiang Cheng's nose crinkle. Waving back cheerfully at Wei Ying, he grins wide enough for the both of them, infected by the light-heartedness of the whole affair.

Jiang Yanli appears behind her brother, kind features glowing with happiness as she juggles a myriad of pins, while walking on stilts. She catches the five pins expertly, with practiced ease, then waves to the crowd and continues singing.

"Once a year we turn all Paris upside down!" 

Barrels roll out from nowhere. Clowns burst from the barrels, their multi-coloured costumes and ridiculous hats catching eyes. With over the top makeup and mannerisms, they pull horrible faces at the crowd in good cheer, laughing at each expression of shock that they managed to garner.

A small, lithe man with the booming voice grins, winking and gesturing grandly. His dark eyes are sharp and shrewd, thin lips quirked into a small grin.

"Come one, come all!" He cries. Numerous heads turn to him, including Lan Huan's. Curious gazes stare at where he pointed. "Hurry, hurry here's your chance!" More people start towards the stage where he occupied. "See the mystery and romance..." "Come one, come all...see the finest man in France-make an entrance to entrance!" The words roll off the man's tongue with an accent, fluid and strong. "Dance, la Lotus, _Dance_!" 

Then Lan Huan catches sight of _him_. The Judge. In his special box where he sits to watch a show.

"Jiang Cheng-" Lan Huan looks beside him to ask a question. Only to stop short as he finds the other missing. Before he can panic though, he hears a loud 'poof' and sees a cloud of sparkling purple dust before Jiang Cheng appears.

Impossibly blue eyes meet his wide golden ones. Jiang Cheng bats his lashes, his eyes dusted with purple, half-lidded and gaze heavy with heat. He is clothed in various shades of purple, from the sheer violet of his shawl and glittering sequins of his outfit.

Lan Huan has no words to describe how the Jiang Cheng dances. The beautiful dancer kicks up his feet, prancing around the stage effortlessly, with enchanting motions that were smooth and powerful.

He cants his hips, arches his slender neck to reveal smooth, tanned skin. He leaps and turns cartwheels, does several backflips in a row, his muscles rippling. 

He bounds towards a nearby soldier and grabs a spear from the awe-struck man (Lan Huan can see the drool at the corner of his cheeks) and then uses his incredibly strong hands to swing himself around the spear's body, before landing triumphantly with a smirk that made Lan Huan's heart want to beat out of his chest.

He wasn't the only one, if the hungry look on Judge Wen's face was anything to go by.

Then, a flash of something catches his eye. A person hiding behind a dark hood, their unnaturally white hands trembling. Curiosity prompts him to move closer to the mysterious figure.

Lan Huan finds himself starting into pale pink eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> How was the chapter? Did you like it? Was it too boring? Did I ramble too much?
> 
> I'm sorry if it's not very coherent, I wrote this at 3 am and I'm tired :o
> 
> Yeah, this au leads me to research the weirdest things. Okay, maybe not that weird.  
What is the unit of measurement in France in 1428? I checked a few websites and they said foot. But their foot is a bit different from the current foot?
> 
> And what trees are available in France because Jiang Cheng's cute almost broken stool had to be described.
> 
> Adjaksk, I hope this was worth the wait anyways, thank you for reading and leave a comment if you'd like to, it'll really make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> There, here's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please comment if you enjoyed and suggest what you'd like to see in the future chapters!
> 
> I'm sorry if it's not very similar to the Hunchback of Notre Dame storyline, but I thought that putting my own twist on it would be more interesting!


End file.
